


The Past Is Another Country

by veleda_k



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Drabble and a Half, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt by Sholio: "Lauren Cruz - White Collar consults on a joint case with whatever department or agency Lauren is in now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past Is Another Country

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



Stepping into the New York white collar office is like stepping back in time. Even the the coffee maker is right where Lauren remembers it. She's surprised to see that Caffrey's still there-she assumed he would have have landed himself in prison by now-but pleasantly so. Good for him.

Agent Berrigan shakes her hand. “How was the flight?”

“Long,” Lauren answers with a smile.

Peter comes over. “Thanks for coming in, Cruz,” he says. “When I realized that the Denver office had been tracking our guy, I didn't want to waste any time."

“Happy to help,” she replies.

Peter hands her a file and starts filling her in. Caffrey shoots her a grin. Lauren lets the familiarity wash over her. It could almost be old times.

She doesn't miss New York, not exactly. She likes Denver, and this isn't her home anymore.

Still, it's good to be back.


End file.
